Contact High
by Parabola Beam
Summary: The best part about a love-hate relationship? The hatesex. Dell/Neru, hard lemon.


**Contact High**

"Did you seriously smoke the entire pack?"

"Yeah. I kinda did."

Dell stared at her in disbelief. He would call her a liar, if her voice didn't sound like she'd swallowed sandpaper.

It didn't matter. He didn't care how, didn't care why she would do such a thing, he just needed to get some of that delicious smoky flavor in his mouth or he was going to hang Neru with her own hair. The car was still warm anyway. He made his way towards the door, grabbed his keys-

"Store's closed."

-and tossed them back on the counter.

"For fuck's sake, you don't even smoke."

"Decided to start." Shrug. Not even looking up, just shrug. _Shrug_.

"Is that so." He sat at the opposite end of the couch, fingers drumming on the armrest. He's already feeling it. The hand is so empty. He imagines holding three cigarettes with one hand, one between each finger, maybe even a fourth if he can hold it in that space between his thumb and forefinger, and he could puff away with one hand and wrap the fingers of the other around Neru's little throat.

"Mm-_hm_."

"You're a piece of work. You knew I was staying late."

"I bought you celery sticks. For those munchies of yours-"

"Okay, why." He didn't want to bite and give her further satisfaction, but he was going to go crazy. "I'm all ears."

"Your kisses taste like ash anyways."

He smirked and leaned towards her. "Oh, is that what this is about? My kisses?"

"No way." She scowled and crossed one leg over the other, folding her arms.

"Really now? That's what it looks like to me." He slid his arm around her waist and tugged her closer. If he was going to be deprived and cranky, he could at least mess with her. It was her fault anyway.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Dell laughs. When she raises her voice it turns squeaky and the raspiness is more audible.

"Nah, I think I will. I've earned that much at least." He cleared his throat and raised his voice to an exaggeratedly high octave, "My name's Neru and Dell's so cool! I'm really sorry for being such a passive-aggressive bitch!"

"You jackass, my voice isn't like that at all-!" Dell slaps a hand over her mouth, and her nose wrinkles as she squirms to get free.

"Oh hush, Neru it's okay, I understand. I accept your apology. That's so sweet of you. Should we hold hands and everything when we walk to the store tomorrow? You know, so you can buy me a replacement?"

Neru apparently doesn't care much for his lecture: she bites the inside of his hand savagely and snarls when he yanks it away. And because she's so mature, she scoots away to the other end of the couch, glaring at him.

"That's too bad. I thought you were a big girl, Neru. Big girls use their words."

Silence. She plucked a magazine from the coffee table at random. He watched her pretend to read for a few moments.

"Uh-oh." He smirked. "Neru's acting like a kid again. I think she wants me to bend her over my knee and give her a spanking."

She quickly turned a few glossy pages, as if it would distract Dell from the pink creeping up her face. By now, she should've known better.

Still, with the silent treatment.

"Oh come off it. You're not fooling anyone, reading a magazine with Miku on the cover." Her fingers clenched the pages: victory was imminent.

"For your information-"

"Oh hey, you're speaking to me again-"

"For your _information_-" She repeated menacingly through grit teeth, "-I was reading this part here-" She thrust the magazine towards him, jabbing her fingernail at the article in question, "-about Haku."

"Oh hey, they published that already?" Dell raised his eyebrows in surprise, temporarily forgetting their little lovers' quarrel. "She was really happy about that, wasn't she? Good for her." Neru scoffed. Dell sighed. "Hey, how recently was that put out? Gimme a break, I was gonna remember to congratulate her. Work happens. Keep your panties on."

"Hmph. Well, seeing as Haku and me are essentially bros, _I've_ already congratulated her." The smug note in her voice needled away at his already-frayed nerves. It wouldn't have pissed him off so much if he had his smokes.

"Oh yeah? Well then I'll just have to throw her a huge party and blow your paltry 'congratulations' out of the water. You know, since I'm her _real _bro."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Last I checked, I'm the one with the penis."

"Hm, is that so?" The magazine was tossed back onto the table, and she went back to folding her arms. "I'd forgotten, it's been such a long time since I've seen it."

Something was up. Her tone had gone from vindictive and bitchy to evasive and bitchy. Everything lined up in his head.

Neru's pissy mood.

His smokes.

That quip about his kisses.

And the undeniably huge blush currently coloring her neck, cheeks, and ears.

He smiled.

Scooted closer.

Arm around her shoulders, mouth against her ear, she doesn't resist.

Smells fucking amazing too, with that secondhand smoke lingering in her hair, her clothes, on her breath.

"...You're horny."

Pot, meet kettle. But he can hide it. She can't.

Perhaps that's why it just works, this thing they have. He wouldn't be able to put up with any other woman's simple brand of boring, tedious, passive-aggressive bullshit. Most would simply leave it at that, leave him to piece it together when he doesn't have the time or a rat's ass to give.

But Neru was special. She would go ahead with her passive-aggressive bullshit and then spell it out, just for him, make it glaringly obvious. It was entertainment at its absolute finest. He needed someone to piss him off. Keep him on his toes.

It was actually pretty sweet, in an infuriating sort of way.

The kiss is borderline violent: a rush of euphoria ripples through his body as her taste mingles with that of the cigarettes, and right now, he can't tell what he's craving more. It's no mystery what Neru wants: a guttural moan sounds from what little space exists between their lips, their tongues, and he can tell she's about ready to rip him apart and devour him like some fierce lioness. His tie and the front of his shirt is caught in the death-trap that is her fingers, keeping him from pulling away should he want to.

And he sure as hell doesn't.

Right now, she's the only bundle of smoke and flame that he wants at his lips, breathing her in deep, letting her poison him inside and out. Having her in him is a privilege, he knows: you can keep the smoke around for a time, but it can and will slip through your fingers. There's no holding it down, no taming it.

There's always the risk of getting burned when you play with fire. But Dell knows he will continue to take that risk, for such intoxicating incentives.

He pins her to the couch, and he would've been content to nail her right there, but she hikes her knee and shoves against his chest, sitting up.

"No way." Her voice is still hoarse from the cigarettes, husky. Sexy. "It's been forever. At least do me on the bed."

"Fine then, we'll skip the foreplay." He can barely keep his voice even: he's impatient. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and made for the stairs, stopping short as he realized she was resisting. Stopping, he shot an irritated snarl over his shoulder at her. "The hell-? What's your problem now?"

"This is no way to treat a lady."

"Yeah, and? You're no lady."

She plucked her wrist free and folded her arms for the umpteenth time that night. Dell did not care for the sudden smug, catty look in her eyes.

"...Carry me."

Any other time, he'd tell her to go fuck herself. But it's too late, because he's gotten close enough to know that she has something he wants.

Without flourish, he kneeled and caught her around the legs, hoisting her over his shoulder.

Her highness was not amused.

"This isn't funny." She snarled as they made their way upstairs.

"Good, because I'm not joking."

Dell slammed the bedroom door behind them and tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed. In the brief instant of her skirt flying up, he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. The roaring fire in his stomach bloomed harder for her as he joined her on the cotton sheets, sidling close behind her and helping yank her top off overhead.

"Enjoying the breeze there, princess?" He growled in her ear, cupping her ass with his hands for emphasis.

"I know you are..." She pushed back with her hips, rubbing his lap until the weight between his legs stirred to full attention, "...cocky bastard." Neru purred. Her voice was sugared spice and he couldn't get enough. Dell's fingers were rough and coarse on the smooth skin of her back as he unhooked the heavily-padded bra and slipped it off of her. All that was left was her skirt and stockings, but they weren't enough in the way to warrant wasting the time to remove them. In all honesty he'd only taken her bra off because it pissed her off when she couldn't pretend she was stacked.

"Your little sex toy collection not measuring up anymore?'"

"It-It's not the _same_..." Neru whined out, arching towards the bed with a shivery sound as he nipped a path from the middle of her spine up. The scent was amazing: had the cigarette smell seeped skin-deep or was it just her? His hands worked his belt buckle impatiently, jittery fingers making slow work of it as she leisurely reclined beneath him, parting her legs and walking them around to frame his hips. Her body was small and athletic, but no matter how much of a brat she was, she was nothing short of a complete woman in the bedroom. Tugging his boxers down, he freed his erection, but Neru's hand blocked her tender folds as he drew near. He looked at her incredulously.

"...You're starting to piss me off-"

"Not here." She giggled darkly. "Since it's been so long, I want something...new." She pointed downwards with her finger until he got the message. His eyes widened a moment in realization.

"...You serious?"

"What do you think?" She replied evenly.

"Well I know you've been crazy anal lately, but this is a surprise." He smirked, guiding his tip to the tiny opening, touching it. Neru quivered and clenched the sheets. She was nervous. Had she ever even tried anything with it? He doubted he would fit. "You know this'll hurt like hell, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're already a pain in my ass." She grimaced, trying to relax. "Now stop being such a pussy and-!" The sound of her voice cut off into a gasping wail, her whole body arching violently as he began pushing himself in. The tight ring of muscle was contracting hard around what little of himself was inside, and from the look on her face he knew she was definitely not used to it.

"Had enough already?" Dell knew it was cruel to taunt her when he knew she was too stubborn to say so.

But it was also cruel to steal your boyfriend's cigarettes.

She was trembling ceaselessly all over, inside and out. It only enhanced the stimulation and made him harder, made it more difficult for her to accomodate him.

"-deeper..." Neru moaned feebly. Dell almost pitied her. When he didn't react right away, a bitter growl sounded from her lips, "..._now_."

There would be no reasoning with her if he tried, no telling her that she wouldn't be able to take it. Iron will fortified her soul, unyielding. Before he knows it she is pulling with her legs around his waist, forcing him in harder.

"F-Fuck, Neru-" Dell swore, gritting his teeth. The sensation of himself completely inside, her body clamping down with unrelenting tightness was the most divine kind of hell imaginable. She was drawing him in, steadily massaging the thick, hot fluid out of his shaft.

"Don't stop," She snarled, twisting herself onto him with a throaty series of whiny gasps, shrieks, screams, "don't you _fucking_ stop."

Her voice is singed with smoke and broken with pleasure, but it does nothing to lessen the conviction behind her words. He can feel wet heat pooling between her legs, her essence seeping down onto him, smoothing his passage, as if she's calling for him with her entire body, and that does it; he thrusts deep, over and over. All he can envision now is teaching princess a lesson. Neru is howling at the top of her lungs, ecstasy plastered on her face like she's losing her mind. The sight and the feel of it brings him to an explosive finish, the elation culminating at the tip of his shaft before shooting hot inside her.

Neru groaned weakly as he pulled out. She looked so completely spent, sweat dripping across her brow, her breasts, her everything, that it genuinely surprised him when she fisted the sheets and brought herself, wobbling precariously, onto all fours.

"Clean up your mess."

He had to think a moment before realizing what she meant. "That's disgusting." He panted, albeit feeling a definite stirring in his loins at the order. Partly for what it was, but mostly because he knew she was running on a decided lack of physical energy: she was all willpower and guts right now, a domineering vixen.

"You've put way worse in your mouth." She taunted, leering over her shoulder and fixing her smoldering eyes on his. "Several times a day in fact. Well..." She smirked, "...most days."

"Kiss my ass." Dell could feel his patience ebbing away more and more with each mention of his stolen cigarettes. She grinned at him foxily, that damning smug look in her eyes again.

"No, you."

She didn't think he'd do it. He could tell.

And it royally pissed him off.

Without warning, he grabbed her hips and buried his mouth against her, tongue forcing its way inside and dancing wickedly. Her ass was still twitching, sore and raw from before. The shocked gasp bursting from Neru's mouth made it so worth it. He slapped a hand against her sensitive rear, sending shockwaves rippling up her body and making her arch. Smiling against her, he continued, sucking, kissing, and licking her relentlessly until she collapsed with a delirious, surprised scream of an orgasm. She lay panting, eyes barely open. Dell snickered as he got comfortable within the sheets, leaning against the pillow.

"You gonna live?" He waited for Neru to drag herself towards him and drape a lazy arm over his stomach.

"...Fuck you."

"Hmph." He chuckled, kissing her on the crown of her head. "Love you too."

Neru smiled sleepily, shifting so she was laying on top of him, holding something small up to his face.

"I saved you this one. Under your pillow." She pushed the cigarette between his surprised, open lips with a smirk, fishing his lighter out of his shirt pocket and lighting it with a click.

Dell couldn't help but laugh. "You're something else." He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and promptly rubbed it out on the ash tray on the bedside table. Neru watched, astonished, until he caught her chin with his fingers and turned her shocked face back to him-

-exhaling a heart-shaped smoke ring right in her face.

**A/N: **What, non-yuri? From me? XD Well, I've been getting into the idea of Neru/Dell for some time and I wanted to try my hand at writing them. I was pleasantly surprised, they're so much fun! But of course Neru/Haku is still my favorite. This is probably just a one-off thing. XD I was really shy about writing some parts, because some of the things Neru and Dell did are things ladies and gentlemen might balk at, but...Neru and Dell are neither lady nor gentleman, respectively. And that's okay. ;D Thank you so much for reading, please do leave a review if you liked it~! They make my day. X3


End file.
